With the trend of reduced thickness and light weight of touch panels, the research of integrating a touch panel and a liquid crystal display substrate into a touch display panel has become more and more popular. The in-cell touch technical solution which the function of a touch panel is embedded into a liquid crystal display substrate has obtained extensive attention. At present, the solution of realizing the self-capacitance in-cell touch panel segments a transparent electrode layer used as a common electrode of a display substrate into a plurality of electrode squares as touch electrodes, and connecting one end of a touch signal line to a touch electrode, and connecting the other end of the touch signal line to a touch driving chip, in order to achieve the transmission of touch signals and to further determine the position of a touch operation. Specifically, the fluctuation of the capacitance value of the touch electrode at the corresponding position may be caused when a finger touches the display panel. The touch driving chip can determine the position of the touch point by detecting the fluctuation of the capacitance value so as to realize the touch function.